New Friends
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Eli is hanging out with Sav, when a former band member comes to catch up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just another one-shot about Spinner and Eli becoming friends (:**

I turned the volume up louder and nodded my head, while Emma turned to glare at me. "Spinner, why do you have to have the music so loud?"

"Uh, because, I'm Spinner," I said like it was obvious.

"Well, could you at least turn it to a better station? I dont want the baby hearing this kinda stuff," she put her hand on her stomach and I sighed, turning the radio off altogether.

Emma was seven months pregnant and she was going into mommy-mode. It's not like minded usually by but sometimes it got annoying. I know the baby could hear right now, but did it really matter what it was listening to? It wasnt like it was gonna come out singing Kid Elrick because we listened to it a lot.

I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot and helped Emma out. "Your dad does know we're visiting him at school, right?" I asked.

"No, but we're surprising him. He doesnt think we're coming until dinner tonight, but I miss Degrassi,"

"Yeah, I do, too, kinda. It's been a while,"

We started walking to the front and I caught Sav on the stairs with someone, listening to music.

"Can I meet you in there? I wanna talk to Sav for a little bit. I havent seen him since the wedding?"

"Sure. Tell him I said hi," She kissed me breifly and started walking up stairs.

I stopped in front of Sav and look down on him. He didnt notice me, but his friend did. He nudged Sav and he looked. "Spinner!" Sav yelled and shook my hand. "Damn, it's been a while. How's it going?"

"Pretty awes, actually. Emma's pregnant. She's do in two months,"

His eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me? Well, congrats, man,"

Sav's friend peered up at us, eyes squinted from the sun and Sav noticed. "Oh right. Spinner this my friend, Eli. Eli, this my old band-mate Spinner. He was the drummer to Studz. I made you listen to that before, haven't I?"

Eli stood up and shook my hand. "Sick drumming, dude,"

"Thanks. Do you drum?" I asked. This wasnt the type of kid I pictured Sav hanging out with. He wore all black clothing with eyeliner and black hair.

"Naw, but you're sound was killer...minus the vocals," he laughed.

Sav and I joined him. "Peter wasnt exactly a great singer," Sav laughed.

Some girl came over to Eli and she looked oddly familiar. I knew I had scene her before.

"Eli, are you coming to lunch?" she asked.

He smiled at her, his whole face lighting up and shook his head. "Give me a few minutes, Clare?"

"Clare Edwards!" I said, finally realizing who she was. She looked at me, confused. "You dont remember me? I dated Darcy and really long time ago. You were only in like 7th grade,"

"Oh, yeah. Spinner, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. I'll see you at lunch, Eli," They shared a short kiss, she said bye to Sav, and then walked away.

"So...you're dating Clare?" I asked. I never really knew Clare, but I loved Darcy and I'd be willing to watch out for her sister.

"Six months," he said proudly.

"Lucky guy, just treat her right, okay?"

He nodded. "Dont worry, I'm just a _bit_ overprotective," he laughed and Sav laughed, too.

"Dont worry, Spin, Eli's great to Clare,"

"Okay...just making sure,"

"So you dated her sister?" Eli asked. "I've never met her, but Clare's told me about her. She seems really nice,"

"She is. She's a great girl, I'm sure. I havent seen her in a really long time,"

Eli nodded. "Yeah. She lives in Kenya now. Clare said she's doing some charity work,"

"Sounds just like Darcy,"

Holly J came over to us and smiled. "Spinner Mason. It's been a while,"

"Hi, J," I smiled and leaned down to hug her. She returned the hug and turned to Sav.

"We are wanted in the student council office. Planning a dance for next Friday,"

Sav sighed and shook my hand again. "It was nice seeing you, man. Eli, I'll talk to you later,"

Eli said bye and then we stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "I should probably go meet Clare at lunch,"

"Right, right. I should probably catch up with my wife," I laughed.

"It was nice meeting you," I said sincerely. He didnt seem like a bad dude.

"Yeah, you too."

"We should hang out sometime," I suggested as we walked up the stairs.

"You wouldnt mind hanging out with a Junior?"

"As long as you dont mind hanging out with married, daddy-to-be," I laughed.

Eli laughed with me. "No, not at all,"

"Cool, so I'll catch you later?"

We walked through the doors. "Yeah, for sure, man."

**Author's note: I may or may not be continuing this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had an idea for this a while ago. Just the fact that Spinner and Eli are similiar in more deeper ways and they should bond about their pasts. **

Work was slow today and that made the day drag on. I was taking on longer shifts at The Dot so Emma didnt have to work and I could support her and our baby. Holly J had the day off and there was only one customer so I was pretty bored. I was considering calling Jay and begging him to come down when Sav's friend, Eli, came through the door. He had his head huung down and he walked over to sit at the counter.

"Can I just have a coffee please?" he asked, a sullen tone to his voice.

"Sure thing, dude," I said while I grabbed a cup and began pulling the lever.

"Oh, hey Spinner. I didnt know you worked here,"

"Practically all my life," I put his coffee down in front of him. He sighed and took a big sip.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Two fifty," He handed me three and I punched it in to the register then gave him his change. He took another long chug and placed the cup down, running his fingers along the rim. "Something on your mind?" I asked.

He sighed. "I got into a fight with Clare...again. It's the fourth time we've fought this week and it's really taking a toll on us."

"That blows, man. What did you two fight about?" I asked cautiously. It looked like he didnt want to talk about it, but I was curious.

"She cant accept my past,"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Darcy didnt hesitate to accept my crappy past. I thought Clare would be the same way. "Her sister was the only person to accept mine when I met her,"

"Well my past is probably worse than yours. I dont blame her for not liking it. Hell, I dont even like it," He took another long sip. The cup had to have been empty by now.

"Really, man, I'm sure she will. Give her time. If her sister can accept mine, Clare can accept yours,"

"They're different people and like I said, mine is probably worse than yours,"

After a couple years of Friendship Club, I had learned to accept my past better and I was okay with talking about it now. Especially since Jimmy and I were friends again. "Try me," I challenged.

He hesitated and I figured it meant he didnt want to talk about it. I was going to pry, but I remembered how hard it was for me to talk about it in the begining so I just started wiping the counter off.

"I killed my girlfriend," Eli whispered after a few moments of silence.

My head shot up to look at him. He was staring at his empty coffee cup. "What?" I asked.

"We got into a big fight last year and when she rode her bike away from me, she got hit by a car and died. It's all my fault," Eli shook his head.

"No...No it's not," He blamed himself. I know what that's like. I still blame myself for what happened to Jimmy, but I know that it was completely my fault. I played a big part in it, but I wasnt the only one.

"Yeah it is. I told her to go away from me. That I hated her. I told her I never wanted to see her again. She listened to me and now she's dead,"

"I got my best friend shot," I said. He looked up at me with a confused expression. "There was this kid at school, Rick, and he beat my friend Terri. After Terri was put into a comma, Rick came back to Degrassi. Me and my friends made it our personal job to bully him. It got real bad and he brought a gone to school. In so many words, I told him Jimmy was to blame and he shot him. My best friend can never walk again because I what I did,"

Eli stared at me shocked. "That's rough,"

"Everyone hated me after that. Excepty Clare's sister, Darcy. She was the only one to forgive me and by that, I learned to forgive myself. I know it's still my fault, but not totally. Jimmy forgave me and we're friends again. Although, I cant change what I did, I'm not as hard on myself as I was. That's what you need,"

"I'm glad you stopped blaming yourself, Spinner, but I cant do that. And Clare and Darcy are obviously different if Clare isnt willing to accept it,"

"Maybe...give her some time," I suggested, grabbing his cup and throwing it away.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you, Spinner, really. It's nice to know there's someone out there that knows what I'm going through."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," I promised and I knew I would keep true to that. He seemed cool and he can relate to me. I'm sure in more than just this, too. Even if he was a Junior, I can see myself being good friends with him.


End file.
